Raven x Kali
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Raven, a popular jock failing her classes yet aspiring to the field, desperation sets in when her coach's Port and Oobleck tell her she may not play in the championship, seeking aid Raven find Kali, a Faunus who was in her class, Kali was smart, Raven knew she could help, but will their study sessions turn into something more? (College AU)
1. Chapter 1

As the Beacon football team, The Huntsmen, raid the locker room after an astounding victory against Alta's team, Cypher, by a landslide, 45-23, the team storms the locker room, whoops and shouts echo through the halls.

"Branwen! Branwen!"

The team hoists up Qrow and Raven, while they laugh, smiles spread across their faces.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down!"

A voice calls out from the hall leading to the main exit. The siblings and the team turns to see head coach, Port and assistant coach, Oobleck, standing in the door.

"Good job team, as you are aware the championship is one month away," Oobleck says, crossing his arms, "Though some of you may not be going."

"What?! Why not?" A team member calls out from the back of the locker room.

"Well, Tai, because some people are failing their studies!" Port says stoically, eyes drawing to Raven and other teammates.

"Team dismissed! Raven, you stay we have some words for you." Oobleck says hastily, as he slams a cup of coffee.

"Hang in there." Qrow winces, then pats Raven's shoulder.

A few minutes later, the team changed, and headed off to celebrate or just to go home. Soon it's only Raven, Oobleck and Port stand just in front of her sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Look we know you love to play football, and you can go a long way if you stick if it, but school is just as important as football," Port says, stroking his mustache.

"Agreed, Ms. Branwen, for you to qualify to play in the championship, you need at least B+ in science, math. While you are scraping by in your other classes, you have until the day before the day we leave for the championship, to get your grades up. Good Luck!" Oobleck quickly says, before speeding out of the room.

"I advise you find a study partner, it might help you more than studying on your own, make it easier to understand than trying to explain it yourself," Port says as he turned to pick up his bag.

Soon it was just Raven in the locker room, taking a moment to think and make up a plan, albeit a desperate plan, she had to make up to classes she was failing in a month... Which means to bring up F's to a B+, much a lot harder than you think, when you don't understand shit in either class.

"Damn it! I need to figure out how to do this." Raven spat out, anger runny through her veins.

The emotion ran through her like a freight train into a wooden cart, curling her fingers into a fist, she unleashed a hard punch into her locker, denting it.

"Calm down Branwen, you need a level head for this." Raven utters to herself, a second later regaining her composer, "I'll figure it out tomorrow."

Grading her duffle bag, she slings it over her shoulder, then heads to the door, cutting out the lights before she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning arrives, Raven heads to class, her mind racing to try to find a study partner and get her grades up so she can play in the championship. As students and fans pass her trying to get her attention, but she remained focused like an author writing a sequel to the best selling novel.

"What to do? What to do?" Raven mutters to herself, as she rubs her eyes.

Turning the corner, down the math hall. Raven eyes catch Kali entering their math class; Raven knew that Kali was the top student in both her math and science classes.

"That's it!" Raven says as a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Kali, she can help me!"

Rushing into her class, just before the bell rang, Raven sat through the boredom of math class, mostly she just slept through the whole lecture. Raven was staggering, eyes fighting to stay open, her sports was on the line. A few moments later, she was fast asleep, though her arm muffled her snoring, a few minutes later the bell rings, students leaving for the day, as Kali packed her bag, she notices the sleeping Raven, quickly looking around she saw that everyone had gone already, so she gave Raven a little shake to wake her up.

"Huh!? Where am I?" Raven says, whipping a stray drool off her face, and rubbing her drowsy eyes.

"You're in Peach's math class, the bell just rang," Kali says holding her bag at her side, tilting her head a little the right, her cat ears perking up.

"Math? Class?" Raven says still half asleep, looking a Kali, maroon meets gold, then memories rush back. "Math class! Kali, I need your help!"

Raven jumps out of her desk, grabbing Kali's hands, and looking into Kali's eyes pleadingly. The sudden contact with the most popular girl at Beacon Academy, causes her to blush. Kali was silent for a few seconds, looking down at her hands which were held by the star football player at Beacon, giving a light squeeze, to her surprise they were quite soft, for someone that plays a rough sport. Kali smiles, looking up to Raven, her tail happily waving behind her.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Kali says giving Raven's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'd like for you to help with science and math, I'm failing, and I need to get my grades up to at passing for me to play in the championship, so please tutor me!" Raven says clapping her hands together and pressing it to her head. "You're my only hope."

Though Kali was saddened by reluctantly letting Raven's hands go, regaining her composer, Kali cleared her throat.

"Well, looks like a lots riding on us, huh?" Kali says, confidently, extending a hand to Raven, "Well, better get to it, come on, we can study in my dorm."

"Yes! Thanks, Kali, you saved my neck." Raven says ecstatically taking her hand; then the two leave the class, their things in tow. "I'll find a way to repay, Kali, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes past, Kali, and Raven arrived that Kali's dorm-room, a sign hung by nail and thread on the read "Kali" in a cursive font.

"It's gonna be a couple minutes to find my notes for math and science, so make yourself at home," Kali chirps, as she opens the door to her bedroom.

"That's fine, I can wait," Raven says as they walk into Kali's room.

To Raven's surprise, it wasn't what she expected, she thought her room would be filled with bright colors, but they were lovely dark shades of colors. Her bed sheets were a dark midnight blue, the walls were a deep maroon, which was Raven's favorite color, looking around Kali's room, Raven sat of the edge of her bed while digging in her bag for assignments and old papers she had to finish. She spotted a thick stack of papers resting on the nightstand next to Kali's bed.

"What's that?" Raven says curiously, picking up the stack of papers, she reads the first page aloud, "Ninja's of Love."

A panicked Kali rushed out of her closet, notebooks in hand, her face dressed with a blush as red as a ripped red apple. Kali tried to stop Raven before she could read any further. While the distance closed between her and Raven, Kali tripped over Raven's bag, which caused her to crash into her. The momentum pushed Kali and Raven onto Kali's bed. Shock forced Kali's eyes shut, seconds go by, but Kali didn't feel any pain, opening her eyes, to see that she was okay, but in the embrace of the toned jock's arms.

A few seconds pass, and Kali felt safe, that she belonged there. Relaxing against the embrace of the strong jock, Kali's arms slowly glide up Raven's stomach, then wrapping around her back, her hand draping over Raven's shoulder.

"Are you ok, Kali?" Raven said, as she slowly raised her head, from Kali's bed.

A blush rushed into Kali's cheeks as she realized the position they're in. She pushed herself off of Raven and sat back on the bed, with her notes trying to shake off the heat in her cheeks.

"Y-yes, I'm ok, u-uh let's get to started." Kali stuttered, lowering her head, her ears perked.

"O-oh, alright," Raven said, as she sat up, she noticed that she had lowered her head, but paid no attention, and focused on bringing up her grade to play in the championship.

After pulling several all-nighters, quick sessions in the library and the end of practice. Tomorrow was the big day. The classes Raven was failing were having a test that will either pass Raven or fail her and take her out of playing in the championship.

As the clock struck, 10 pm, Raven let out a loud yawn, which was followed by a dainty yawn from Kali.

"Let's call it a night, we both got tests tomorrow, we need to be focused during them if we wanna pass 'em," Raven said, as she stood up and stretched.

"You're right, we have a big day ahead of us. Rest is important." Kali said as she rubbed her eyes, " Hopefully we don't stress too much about it."

"How about this?" Raven said as she packs her bag with her notes and books. "If I ace the test, I'll take you out, anywhere you want to go."

"W-what? You don't have to do that." Kali said as heat built up in her cheeks.

"Oh come on, please, it's payback for all the help you gave me," Raven said, as she gently grasped Kali's hands in hers, during the time they spent together, Kali had grown on Raven, which made her wanted to spend more time with her.

"A-alright, if you insist," Kali said, the heat in her cheeks, turned her face into a beaming red ball of cute.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came like a flash. Raven sat at her desk, pencil in hand, her notes she and Kali worked on, open and ready for use. If you looked at her face straight on, you couldn't tell she was nervous. Though she looked calm and collected, confident almost. On the inside there's was a storm, a nerve-wracking storm. If you could keep calm before any kind of test, then your a decent student, I guess, I just brushed off a test and kept whatever I got.

As the teacher had handed out the test, Kali turned to look at Raven and gave her a look of reassurance, with a quick thumbs up. Raven smiled and returned the gesture. After remembering her goal, Raven shook off her nervousness. it was like a fire appeared in her eyes, Raven looked quickly back and forth between her notes and the test. Soon the teacher stood and called time, in the last second Raven finished the last question. Ms. Peach walked around and picked up each paper from the students' desks. Shortly after the bell rang, and students packed up and headed out of the class.

"I'll have these graded after class today! So you can come by and check what you got, or check with me after school tomorrow! Ms. Peach called out, with a sigh, she pushed up her glasses.

Kali and Raven met outside the class in the hall, to walk to their next class.

"How do you think you did?" Kali said as she held her books.

"I don't know, thanks to our study sessions, I think I did pretty good." Raven said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, "I hope I did good, the reward is too great to fail now, don't you think?"

Hearing that made Kali blush furiously, and caused her tail joined in, waggy excitedly, for the rest of the way, which was like down the hall, and to the right then another three doors, Kali remained with the blush on her face, giggling a few seconds later. Raven, however, was just beaming, by how cute Kali looked all red, and her giggle just made it more worthwhile.

As the entered their next class, that test was easier than the one before, but with the extra help from Kali. She could ace is no problem. As same as before she finished at the bell. Though it was only passed noon and a Thursday, the other classes went by like a breeze. Soon the end of school came along, Kali had to leave early to leave to turn in some papers that are due tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kali didn't see Raven for most of the day, even though they had class together. It was nearly the end of school, and even the teachers haven't seen her. Kali started to worry, but while on her way home, the principal saw how distraught she looked.

"Everything all alright Ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin said sympathetically.

"No, I haven't seen Raven all day." Kali said worry covered her face like a mask, "She said she was gonna show me what her test scores were."

"Ah, I see. Well, I happen to see Ms. Branwen out in the parking lot on the way back." Ozpin said sipping his coffee. "Seems like she was waiting for someone."

"Was she?! Oh, thank you Mr. Ozpin." Kali said, joy returning like a lost dog to its owner.

Before Ozpin could answer, a voice called over the P.A system.

"Could Principal Ozpin report to the Vice Principals office."

"Ah, the Misses calls, have a good weekend Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin said with a sigh, and a small smile.

After the two said their quick goodbyes, Kali rushed out to the parking lot, where a Raven stood next to her motorcycle with a dark maroon hoodie and a couple of helmets. When she saw Kali, a smile spread across her face that made Kali's heart skip a beat.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all day," Kali said as she drew closer to Raven.

"Oh? Sorry to make you worry." Raven said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I've got something to show you."

Raven turned and opened her small bag that was attached to her motorcycle. As she pulled out a couple folded up pieces of paper, she turned back to Kali and handed them to her.

"I think having something worth fighting for really pushed me to do my best," Raven said with a slight blush filled her cheeks.

As Kali took the papers with both hands, and look at each of them. They read, 'A+ Math' and 'A+ Science' realization sprouted across Kali's face, as her eyes lit up.

"You did it! You can play in the championship!" Kali said excitedly with joy overflowing.

"Well, that was why I did it. But over the time we spent together, made you the reason I wanted to do it." Raven said taking Kali's hand in her own, "I think I owe you a date."

Kali was speechless, she could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest. Kali was lost in the golden irises, the moment was perfect. Kali slowly started to lean closer to Raven, and she does the same.

"You know, the Vytal festival is this weekend. How about we go? I can pick you up at 6?" Raven said as she handed Kali a helmet that had cat ears as well. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Yes, 6 sounds perfect," Kali said as she and Raven got on her motorcycle, and rode to Kali's dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

The night of the Vytal Festival was going to a night to remember, as Raven smiled with glee while she pulled up to Kali's dorm. She got off her motorcycle, as she took off her helmet, she tossed her hair around so there wasn't any evidence of helmet hair. The Vytal festival was a festival of change and rebirth in the city of Remnant. As Raven quickly made her way to Kali's ['room, she quickly freshens up, then straightening up her jacket, and dusting off some debris from the road. As she a sure that she was ready, she knocked twice on Kali's door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a formally dressed Kali, a stunning silk maroon dress, with golden veins running from the bottom of the dress and a single pearl earring in her right cat ear.

"Wow, you look amazing." Raven finally said after she was left in awe, then she held out her arm, with a smile. "You ready?"

"Of course, you look dashing yourself," Kali said with a coy smile, and she playfully swatted Raven's chest. "I had no idea that you look so good in a suit."

"Do you want to start heading that way?" Raven said, with a chuckle at Kali's comment.

Raven held out her hand to Kali, who took it with a smile that made Raven's heart flutter. The couple walked down the street from Kali's dorm to where the Vytal festival was in town. What was once just an ordinary street, was replaced by colorful streaming hanging off the street light, music played by a talented jazz, singing from a faunus in a bright red sparkly dress, the street was filled with vendors. Kali's eyes widened, and her cat ears perked, Raven just smiled at the sight of it.

"So?" Raven said as she looked to Kali with a smile, "What's first?"

Before Kali could answer, a rumble came from her stomach, which caused her to blush furiously.

"I guess food it is then," Raven said with a chuckle.

After a few minutes searching, they found a noodle stand run by a young looking shopkeeper with slicked-back hair. As soon as they sat on the stool, the shopkeeper quickly appeared in front of them, with a notepad at the ready.

"Uh? Two specials?" Raven said, after looking over the menu above the counter behind the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper looked at Kali with a raised eyebrow, who she responded with a polite nod. After he quickly jotted their orders down, he disappeared to the back, only to appear a second later with two giant bowls of noodles. Excepted Kali's noodle bowl was paired with fresh fish, Raven saw and was about to start bad-mouthing the shopkeeper, but with a gentle hand, Kali pulled her back.

"It's ok Raven, I wanted it like this." Kali's said with an innocent smile.

As they ate, Kali looked up and saw a girl in a white hoodie holding a cookie to another girl who dressed in a fancy formal white dress, who happily took a bite, a look of delight ran across her face.

"Hey Raven, those two look familiar, you know them?" Kali said before she started nibbling over a fish from her noodles. Raven looked up from her noodle bowl and followed Kali squinting, after a quick noodle slurp Raven answered.

"Oh yeah, the lady in the dress is Willow Schnee, captain of Beacon's fencing team," Raven said, then she squinted to get a better view of the girl in the hoodie, "And the girl in the hoodie is, Summer Rose, a member of the marching band. I think she played the trumpet, I think, don't quote me on that."

"Oh! I wonder if they're dating?" Kali said while still nibbling on the fish, "We should ask if they want to double date."

"I'm sure we'll find out their story another time," Raven said with a chuckle, "For now, let's focus on us."

Raven finished with a quick peek to Kali's cheek, which left her redder than a road flare in the middle of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

As Raven and Kali finished up their meals, they headed off to enjoy the rest of the festival. While they admired the different stands, which ranged from food or rigged games that drains people of their money, Kali saw a giant stuff Koi fish as she walked by, and was immediately attracted to its lively glow of orange and white. As Kali weaved effortlessly through the people and students attending the festival, Raven struggled to keep up until they reached the stand which was run by the same man who served them noodles just moments before. At first sight, Raven saw that it that game was a shooting range, with a variety of different items spread across multiple levels, as she eyed the rifle, she saw that it was a cork launcher, then out of the corner of her eye she saw as Kali stared at the stuff Koi, its scales shimmered from the hung up lanterns, which gave it a mythic glow to it.

"Hey, I'd like a try," Raven called out over the gamekeeper, who turned to look at Raven, and brought her the rifle with five corks, "Alright, how do I play?"

The gamekeeper stared at her for a few seconds, as his eyes darted to Kali who was still in awe from the lure of the koi fish then back to Raven. The gamekeeper pointed at the stuffed Grimm Ursa that was perched upon the highest rack, then led to the Koi. With a prompt nod as an acknowledgment, Raven aimed the sights of the rifle at the Ursa and launched two corks at either side of Ursa's shoulders slowly Raven nudged the Ursa to the edge, followed by a third to the right side shoulder. The Ursa was mere inches to the edge, but with only two shots left, Raven shot one cork to the chest of the Ursa and with her final shot, straight shot to the head was the last push which sent the Ursa over the edge.

As time slowed, the Ursa plummeted into the dark space behind the shelf, the gamekeeper stood and clapped nonchalantly, while he walked over and grabbed to koi that Kali eyed. Still, under its trance, Kali's eyes don't leave the koi until its handed to Raven, then golden meet maroon, and Kali blushed furiously.

"O-oh! You didn't h-have to, Raven," Kali tried to say but she tripped over her words, which Raven found incredibly adorable, and with a short and sweet chuckle she handed the koi to Kali, who took it in her arms and hugged it, and under her breath, "Thank you, Raven."

Before Raven and Kali could leave, the gamekeeper handed Raven the stuff Ursa, which she took with a smile and tucked it under her arm. As they walked around for a while, the sound of vigorous music dances across the night sky. Trumpet played high thrills, cellos strung a funky beat and a pale woman with deep brunette and chestnut colored eyes sang along with musicians. 'Evenin' everyone, I'm Ari Adel and we're 'Pint Size'! Grab a partner and move to the beat Y'all!"

"Come on, Revan let's dance!" Kali said as the music filled her with delight and joy, as she tried to take Raven's hand, Kali nearly drops her koi fish, "Oh, I nearly forgot, we don't have anyone to hold these for us."

"Oh, oh! I'll hold them for you!"

A voice called out from behind them, as Raven and Kali scanned the crowd that had gathered around the band. Until Raven spotted a hand waving at them, and it got closer, Raven saw that it was Summer Rose and Willow Schnee.

"Hey Summer!" Kali said ecstatically as she waved back to Summer who responded with a short two finger salute.

"How did you hear Kali from way over there?" Raven asked while she scratched her head a little, "Also, hows it goin' Willow."

"This evening's been surprisingly adequate, Miss Branwen," Willow said in her original monotone style, "I trust your's has been the same?"

"Of course, I'm here with Kali, so it was bound to be a great night," Raven said with a cheeky smile, and she looked at Kali who failed to hide her blush.

"Here, give me your stuffed animals and go dance! This is gonna be your last chance then you'll have to wait till next." Summer said as her joyful, fun-loving self.

As Raven and Kali gave up their prizes, then they turned to the dance floor where couples, singles, and friends alike dance in the cool night air to the funky music. In the heat of the moment, Kali turned around and grabbed Raven by the hand with a face full of joy, and a hint of blush in her cheeks, which caused Raven to blush deeply and made her speechless.

"Come on, Raven! Let's make this a night to remember!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: I'm having some technical issue with my pc atm, so why I haven't been posting as much as I use to.)**_

As Kali pulled Raven out onto the dance floor, varieties of blue and gold lights spun on the floor, the music spilled out into the clear starry sky like water on a new carpet. Soon Raven was hand-in-hand with Kali, blush quickly rushed into Raven's cheeks as she leaned in close to Kali.

"Kali, I-I can't dance." Raven said as her cheeks turned into two headlights of blush, "I'm sorry."

"Oh! It's ok Raven, in my hometown, I used to dance all the time." Kali said she placed her hands on Raven's hips and turned her around then with her hands still on her hips, whispered into Raven's ear, "All you need is a little practice. Now just relax and let me show you how."

Surprised, Raven followed Kali directions with a face beaming of blush. Slowly Kali started to sway with the rhyme of the music, her hands still guiding Raven along. Soon Kali took Raven's hand and did an over the top twirl so that Raven was facing her again. Just as the twirl was finished, Kali wrapped her right arm around Raven's lower back and pulled her in close. While she caught Raven's hand with her left hand and started to leisurely shuffle as the music became slow and romantic-like.

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance," Raven said as she caught her breath and followed Kali's lead while they danced.

"Well, there's still a lot you don't know about me, Rae Rae," Kali said as she inched closer to Raven's face, the lips mere centimeters from touching.

Suddenly several big thunder clouds had rolled over the festival leaving the people soaked and chilled, the band members hurried to breakdown their equipment to get it out of the rain before they're damaged. Willow tried to cover Summer with one of the toys she had won for Summer, but to no avail, both women ended up drenched. Willow and Summer left to find a place out of the rain, while Raven and Kali stood in the middle of the dance floor, they gazed into each other's eyes. They were memorized, enchanted. Kali was the first to snap out of their trance.

"Oh! When did it start to rain?" Kali said surprised, and she looked down to see her clothes were soaked, and her makeup was running down her face, "Come on, Raven let's get out of the rain. We might catch a cold."

"Huh? Oh! Here Kali." Raven said as she took off her coat and placed it of Kali who instantly felt warmer, but not because of Raven's jacket. It was because Raven's finely toned arms showed through her damped white undershirt.

As they walked back to her dorm, Kali huddled close to Raven, as she can sense that she was cold but trying to act cool for her. As Kali's dorm drew ever closer, the trip was quiet, but mostly because the two were to busy blushing to say anything.

"Well, we're back," Kali said a little disappointed at the rain, for cutting her time with Raven short.

"Oh, before you go, I have something for you. " Raven said as she pulled out a small golden bumblebee necklace and handed it to Kali, "I saw it the other day, while I was picking out a suit, and I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, Raven, it's beautiful, I love it. " Kali said with a smile that sent Raven's heart fluttering, with a quick lunge forward, Kali kiss Raven then quickly went inside while Raven was left dumbfounded, "That was fun."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after school during practice, as Raven was running laps on the track around the field in her maroon-colored running jacket, Kali had brought her some water and a towel. As Kali waited at the curve of the track, Raven saw her and smiled, as Raven drew closer she slowed to a jog then walked the rest of the over to Kali.

"Miss me that much did you?" Raven said as she joined Kali, who just blushed at the sight of Raven's muscles that glistened in the light of the sun, and the way her sweat dripped down her toned abs, she looked away as quick as she could then handed Raven the towel.

"I-I just think you'd like some company." Kali said with a small chuckle, trying to resist the urge to feel Raven's arms, "I brought you some water too if you want it."

"Oooh thanks, gimme a sec, can you hold this for me," Raven said as she handed the still dry towel back to Kali, as Raven took off her jacket to reveal a bulky shaped vest, then Raven undid the velcro straps and pulled off the vest, which she dropped on the ground with an audible thud, and with a quick stretch, "Ah, I feel so much lighter now."

"You were wearing that the whole time?" Kali said surprised, as she set the water and towel aside then she bent over to try and pick up the vest, which didn't even budge, and with several grunts, Kali said, "What? How? Heavy? Is it?"

Raven watched with a chuckle as she drank about half of the water, and pour the rest over her head to cool her down, little did Raven know, Kali had stolen a glance at her. As the water ran down Raven's face the nice cool feeling made her let off a satisfied sigh, followed by a smile. Raven stood for a minute to bask in the cool breeze that just arrived, then contented she used to towel to dry herself off.

"Since practice is almost done, wanna grab a bite?" Raven said as she bent over to pick up her vest like it was nothing, "I found this nice dinner a while back, the food's pretty good."

As Kali mentally checked her schedule and found out it was clear, she said yeah, and followed Raven back to the teams' locker room where she waited outside for her. Kali killed the time by reading the posters on the wall about a renowned MMA fighter named, Shiraya Nikos, that read "I don't believe in 'destiny'. We give 100% in the ring never nothing less. Until one of us is left standing. "

Soon after Raven appeared from inside the locker room with her things draped over her shoulder. Kali didn't notice as she was still admiring the poster, so Raven spoke up.

"She's a big influence on why I took up sports, you know. The way she pushed herself beyond her limits and became the GOAT. No matter how many people told her she couldn't, she kept fighting." Raven said as she walked up behind Kali who listened to her story, "So in order to get where I am today, I trained my ass off. I ran miles, benched weights, and started wearing that vest every day. Eventually, I brought myself here, and to you."

Hearing the last part made Kali blush something furious, which Raven knew about, and made her smile a bit. Kali and Raven dropped their things off in Kali's car, a two-door golden-yellow sedan then rode Raven's bike to the diner. As they arrived, the diner was modeled after a simple hometown diner.

"What is this place?" Kali said as she got off the motorcycle, and took off her helmet, "You said you found this a while back?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Aurora Arcs,' it's run by this family called 'Arc'. They are the nicest people, I've come here often on my way to class." Raven said as she placed her helmet on her bike, "I've kept this place hidden from the team, cause I don't want them trashing the place like they do after we won a game. Like my own patch of heaven."


	10. Chapter 10

After Raven and Kali walked into the dinner, they're greeted by a woman with blonde hair and a baby wrapped in a bundle on her back. As the woman looked up from the counter a bright joyful smile formed across her face, she walked up to the two girls and gave a quick hug to Raven.

"Raven! It's good to see you again." The Woman said as the baby cooed on her back, then she turned to Kali, "Who's this? It's the first time you've brought anyone with you dear, someone special? Also, when's the team leaving for the championship?"

"It's good to see you too, ." Raven said kindly, then she waved at the baby on Mrs. Arc's back, "Hey Jaune! And the team leaves tomorrow morning."

Which Jaune only happily squealed in response with his chubby rosy cheeks puffed up in a slobbery smile, which brought a short chuckle from the three ladies.

"Oh yeah, this lovely faunus is girlfriend, Kali," Raven said with pride, and a hearty smile, as she introduced Kali.

"Hi, Mrs. Arc, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kali said nervously, unsure sure of what to do, Kali slightly leaned forward in a type of bow motion, before she looked toward Raven.

"Ah, isn't that lovely, a happy couple having a date in a dinner! Just like the movies!" said dreamily as she swooned, lost in space.

Raven smiled just before she said that they'd be at her usual table. Raven took Kali's hand in hers, and together they both walked over to a booth next to a window which had a great view of the seaside and the lights of the town on either side.

"I didn't know what to do and panicked," Kali said as a blush spread through her cheeks.

"You were fine, Kali. The Arcs are a nice family, despite being a big household, they're genuine I promise." Raven said and if on cue about 3 kids ran out from the kitchen and headed straight to Raven's table.

"Raven!" The Trio said in happy unison, they were just tall enough that their chins barely peeked over the edge of the table, "Hey, did you see our drawings?"

One after the other, they each pulled out a piece of paper each with a different drawing on it, though all were very colorful with bright reds and blues. One had a wavy yellow dragon soaring in the sky and on its back was a black cat, another had a white-spotted rose in a vase near a window seal. While the last looked like a type of lotus flower floating on a pond that was struck by lightning. Raven admired each drawing with a smile, then she passed them to Kali who starred with awe as she saw that it brought a joyful smile to the kids' faces.

Soon after a waiter came out with two plats of Raven's usual, which was a medium-rare steak with fries on the side, along with a bottle of steak sauce. With a cold soda to wash it all down with. After Raven and Kali finished eating, they talked for a bit, about classes, the championship, and some other things.

Raven paid for the meal and left a five-dollar bill as a tip for the waiter. The two then left the dinner but not before Raven gave a quick hug goodbye to the rest of the Arc family. By the time the had got to Kali's car, the sun had started to set. The ray of orange that danced over the clouds and mixed with what remained of the blue sky, that mixed and made a purple-ish pink color on the cloud tops.

As Kali got off the motorcycle first, Raven took off her helmet and look toward the sunset with a content look on her face. Until she felt a soft hand cup her cheek and directed her toward Kali, who placed a kiss on Raven's lips. The sudden surprise brought a blush across her cheek. As Raven stood dumbfounded, Kali backed up and said.

"That's for good luck at the game," Kali said sweetly as she brushed hair behind her ear, then she smiled and got into her car to go home.

Raven had barely shaken herself back into reality after she took a picture of the sunset she had back home to get ready for the championship trip tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven had woken up just before her alarm did. Today was the day, championship night. Raven had pre-packed her things the night before, while she still had classes during the day, she made sure that even if she had slept through her alarm clock she could still make it to school on it. As Raven poured herself a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, she scrolled through her phone, as she did almost every morning, though nothing piqued her interest. So she cleaned up and headed out the door. The day seemed "brighter" to Raven, she didn't know why, of course, the championship game was on her mind, yet she felt unusually calm. So she hopped on her motorcycle and left for class.

After a few minutes, she arrived at the whole school was spewed with excitement. From the students and to some of the more enthusiastic teachers. Soon Raven had met up with Kali, who was at a nearby table in the courtyard with her books. Raven saw that she had her headphones in, maybe to drown out the hyped that filled the halls. Raven took the chance to sneak up behind Kali and placed her hands over her eyes.

"What?" Kali said surprised, with a short gasp.

"Guess who?" Raven said softly in her ear.

"Hmm, Oh?" Kali cooed, as she traced Raven's hands with hers, "Let's see, soft hands, strong and determined voice. You have to be Raven."

"I have soft hands?" Raven said as she took her hands away from Kali's eyes, and pressed her hands together with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, the softest hands even softer than mine," Kali said as she held Raven's hands, then Kali brushed over Raven's knuckles, and quickly pressed her lips to Raven for short kiss.

The sudden kiss left Raven in a trace, which was broken as the bell rang to start the day. Soon the day was over just as quickly as it began. Just outside the gym, the team was boarding the bus heading to the game at the rival school of Atlas Academy. Near the entrance of the bus stood Raven and Kali, with her bag, leaned against the bus.

"We'll be back in a few days, and if we're lucky, we'll be the new state champions," Raven said as she picked up her bag and hung it over her shoulder, "Also since Atlas is in the middle of nowhere, the phone service is pretty bad, so might be out of contact for a while."

"Well any longer than two days, then I'll start writing letters," Kali said as she peeked Raven on the cheek, which she returned with a smile and a peek back as she left to get on the bus, "Well, I'll be there in spirit cheering you on

As the bus started the leave, Raven looked out the window and saw Kali was on the phone, her face had shock and horror written all over her face, but it was too late for Raven to get off the bus and check on her. Raven watched as the bus grew further and further away, she tried to use her phone to call or message Kali but to no avail, because big brain Raven didn't fully charge her phone the night before which left her phone and 5% and dying.

After a long drive, the bus had arrived at Atlas Academy, just outside the gym, the team and Raven unloaded their gear. While it was getting late, the team had set up shop in a hotel just a little way down the road from the academy. For the next 2 days, the team would be in the fight of their college life. The weight of reality started to set in with Raven, the significance of the championship game, and Kali's face repeated in Raven mind. As she stared out the window of her room to the stars above, she could see Kali smiling back. While she tried to clear her head for the game tomorrow, but to no avail, so she decided to put in so late-night training.

So undercover of darkness Raven took her duffel bag and made her way to the gym that the hotel had, luckily the door handle was broken and was easy to get into. As Raven reached for the handle, she saw the door was slightly open, and slowly she leaned in. She drew closer and heard the sound of someone using the punching bag. So she pushed open the door ever so slightly that she could peek inside, and to her surprise, she saw a shirtless Tai was the one who was working out.

"Can't sleep to?" Raven said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Not really, pre-game jitters I guess." Tai said as he looked up to Raven then grabbed his towel and wiped his brow, "What about you?"

"Ah, just got a lot of stuff on my mind, looking to clear my head." Raven said as she walked over to Tai, Raven pulled out some hand wraps then wrapped her hands, "Come on, it's better to spare against someone else than ol' rickety here."

Raven slapped the punching bag, while Tai just chuckled and moved away to take up a stance ready to spare against Raven.


End file.
